


Through The Rain

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: A short poem I just found in one of my old notebooks.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Through The Rain

Hear the sound of the rain,  
A storm is coming,  
Everyone is grabbing their umbrellas,  
But you don’t have an umbrella.  
So you’re just walking,  
Hair drenched,  
Clothes sopping wet,  
Skin cold.  
But you find that  
Not everyone has an umbrella after all.  
There are so many others  
Who are wet and cold, just like you.  
And you realize  
That everyone is the same,  
Fingertip to toe.  
We all fall down.  
But that’s not the end.  
Because you’re walking through the rain.


End file.
